The Mysterious Old Couple!
by GiR rOcKs 185
Summary: The * are made up jutsu and ill explain what they do. This is the next chapter of my "series". So this would be Chapter 2 if you will P. Chakra Fist is like the Sakura punch in shippuden with more chakra and more like Gentle Fist. Shadow ill be mention


"HAHAHAHAHA

"HAHAHAHAHA! We will get those three no matter what it takes. EVEN IF IT KILLS YOU, KABUTO!!" Orochimaru yelled.

"Your absolutely right Lord Orochimaru. We shall go during the Chuunin exams to get Sasuke Uchiha, and as for Vivi and Katie we shall get them on one mission they go on," Kabuto replied.

The next day each ninja of the rookie nine reported to the training grounds as a mission they were assigned. Each team would go up against their Sensei so the Hokage, the Sensei and the other ninja would be familiar with each ninja.

"The first team up is Might Gai. The three must work together to take down their Sensei," the Hokage explained. "You have until sunset! BEGIN!!"

"Ill hit him with all I got! CHYAAA!" Sarah rushed into battle. "Ninja art, Chakra Fist!"

Sarah jumped into the air with Chakra Fist Jutsu attempting to hit Gai. With his fast reflexes, Gai was able to dodge the attack.

"Your just to slow! You need to be faster and Smarter in this battle, young Sarah," Gai laughed in amusement.

"Tch. Gotta come up with a better plan I guess," Sarah said in disappointment.

"Let me try. Ill knock him out without even moving," Gaara stated clearly. "SAND COFFIN!"

Gaara's attack hit Gai Sensei! In a struggle to get free from the clutches of Garra's sand, Lucas and Sarah sat on the sidelines watching Garra easily take down Gai.

"HA HAAAA!! (clone poofs) You managed to almost get me in your sand Gaara; Subsitution Jutsu!" Gai yelled from the trees.

Lucas glanced into the trees, found where Gai was and then;

"TAKE THIS GAI SENSEI! HEEYYAAAA! LEAF HURRICANE!!" Lucas twirled in a fast motion knocking down the tree Gai was on.

"Oh boy, this could be baddd. whoaaaaa!!" Gai slipped.

"NOW! LETS HIT HIM WITH ALL OF OUR JUTSU! NINJA ART, CHAKRA FIST! LEAF WHIRLWIND! SAND COFFIN!" Sarah and Lucas said simultaneously as Gaara glanced as if understood.

With Gai trapped in Gaara's Sand Coffin and about to get hit with the other Jutsu, Lord Hokage stopped the battle with his own jutsu afraid of Gai's death.

"EARTH STYLE, MUD WALL!" Lord Hokage shouted. (All jutsu were interrupted by the mud wall) Okay that's enough. Team Gai is put together correctly. (They seem to get well and get the concept of a team quite clearly)" Lord Hokage stated in his head. "Now for the next team, Kakshi against Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji."

Watching on the sidelines, Vivi was astounded by the power of team Gai. Especially the movements of Lucas. This may be the start of a long journey between Vivi and Lucas. What will become of the two in the future? Who knows. That will become more of the story later on. The Sun set so the next match would take place tomorrow morning at the same training grounds. Meanwhile…

"Lets move out, eh Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto urged.

"Yes. Lets. We should bring a few ninja with us incase we run into trouble with the Hokage. We don't want this plan to fail, especially with all that is at stake. Go fetch Shadow," Orochimaru demanded.

"Nothing personal but I think we will be fine on our own. We are only putting one curse mark on Katie for now at least," Kabuto said.

"I guess your right. But I swear, if we have any trouble it'll be your head that goes!" Orochimaru said in an evil tone.

Orochimaru headed out to the Village Hidden in the Leaves to wait for Team Scott to have their first mission. They had no idea how long it would take but they were willing to wait no matter how long. The Hokage found it pointless for the rest of the ninja to battle. They would just have to wait until the Chuunin exams to find out their true strength. As a result, he cancelled the training and gave each squad a mission. Team Scott getting a C rank was to escort a recently found old couple back to the village hidden in the mist. Team Kakashi getting a C rank mission as well, was to investigate the surrounding areas of the Rock Village. Finally Team Gai assigned to a B rank mission, due to their past year as Genin, was to travel to the Sand Village and deliver a Secret scroll to the Kazekage. But the mission we will be following is Team Scott's. The Next Day --

"Alright, you three know the mission right?" Scott Taichou asked.

"YES SIR!" replied Vivi, Katie, and Kiba.

"Good. We were assigned this low ranked mission only because you three don't have enough experience as ninja yet. This is the perfect time to fix that," explained Scott Taichou.

"Heh, I'll kick whoever's ass comes our way!" Kiba replied to Scott Taichou.

"Yeah! So will I!" Vivi said. "I will kick their asses twice as hard than Kiba will!"

"You guys are losers. Stop acting like you're the strongest ninja alive. Get too cocky and you will die for sure." Katie said directly after Vivi.

Scott Taichou replied to Katie's words, "Exactly. Never underestimate your opponent no matter how weak or strong they look."

The team set off to escort the old couple. They didn't seem to talk that much and seemed suspicious. Either way, they needed to be escorted by to the Village Hidden in the Mist. Vivi, not even 10 minutes into the mission started complaining already;

"I HATE THEM SCOTT TAICHOU!!" Vivi whispered angrily to Scott Taichou. "Why do we have to be the ones responsible for these weird old people. Besides, don't old people usually talk a lot?"

"Shhh. Vivi be quiet. They are probably just scared because they are far from their home. We have to escort them because its our mission weather we like it or not. SO DEAL WITH IT!" Scott Taichou replied.

"Sheesh. Do you always have to complain about everything that you have to do Vivi?" Kiba said. "Just do what your given."

"Im going to have to agree with Kiba on this one. Just shut up and do it. Its really not that hard to do an escort mission." Katie said in frustration.

About a mile before the Village, the old couple suddenly vanished. They disappeared out of know where and there wasn't any traces of them anywhere. After hours of looking they decided to head back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. But when they got into the outskirts of the Village, the Old couple was seen up upon the tallest tree in their sight. The three Genin stood in amazement and awe in how this was accomplished.

"Get behind me. All three of you," Scott Taichou ordered. "Fire Style, Misty Flame Dance Jutsu!"

With the three Genin Behind Scott Taichou, the three sit behind and watch Scott Taichou attack the old couple in the tree with Fire Style, Misty Flame Dance Jutsu. Katie, wondering why Scott Taichou is attacking these old people is stunned by some kind of technique. WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
